This invention relates to extrudable adherable material systems. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a system for improved manufacturing of adherable materials. More particularly, it relates to continuously manufacturing a printable material roll, all or portions of which may be adhered to a surface, particularly for viewing of the printing.
If certain products can be adapted to “mass” and/or “continuous” manufacturing, such adaptations may assist in overcoming problems, especially in terms of cost and expense, which might otherwise be incurred using “batch” techniques or even one-product-at-a-time techniques. There are such problems in manufacturing printed materials capable of being “stuck” or otherwise affixed to surfaces proper for a variety of advertising and/or design uses.